Concurso de música
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: É a turma do beyblade num concurso de música! Ah, é song-fic!


Beyblade Karaokê

Apresentador: Filia Ui Kopt - Slayers (não é escrúpulo não, é que eu não estava a fim de aparecer nessa fic e fiz um sorteio para saber quem seria o apresentador e deu Filia Ui Kopt)

Participantes: Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Mariam, Lee, Tala, Ozuma e Emily! XD

Cantores individuais: Kai, Ray, Emily e Tala

Bandas: Banda DNAlissen - Tyson, Max, Lee, Mariam e Ozuma. (as posições vocês verão depois)

* * *

Filia: Oi, eu sou Filia Ui Kopt e hoje vou apresentar uma estréia que se chama Beyblade Karaokê! Que venham Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Mariam, Lee, Tala, Ozuma e Emily!

O povo entra

Kai: Eu não acredito. Eu, da emissora Rede Bobo e estou no SRT! (Sistema Retardado de Televisão)!XP

Filia: Mas foram chamados. Vamos começar apresentando todos vocês! Esse que acabou de falar é o Kai. O cara de tigre é o Ray, o de boné é o Tyson, o louro é o Max, o de cabelos azuis é a Mariam, o ruivo é o Tala, o moreno é o Lee, a de óculos é a Emily e o que sobrou é o Ozuma! Todos são participantes da Beyblade Karaokê! Quem começa?

Kai: Eu vou ser o último!

Tala: Ei, eu pedi primeiro para ser o último!

Filia: Cala a boca! Bem, para não ter confusão, eu mesma vou sortear para ver quem é que começa. (pega uma cesta com papéis e pega um) O primeiro será... Tala!

Tala: Ah, não!

Filia: V�! Você foi o primeiro, então solta a franga!

Tala: Tá bom! �� Eu vou cantar a música "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

Tala: I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah..ah..

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah..ah..  
I walk alone and I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone (Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day)

Filia: Uau! Que dez! Bem, agora, o próximo infeliz a cantar é o... (pegando um outro papel) Kai! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kai: Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Filia: Nem vem que não tem! Vai cantar do mesmo jeito! Ou vai querer ser guilhotinado pela autora que está fazendo a fic?

Kai: Affffffff, tá bom! Eu vou cantar a música "Semana que vem", da Pitty

Kai: amanhã eu vou revelar  
depois eu penso em aprender  
daqui a uns dias eu vou dizer  
o que me faz querer gritar

no mês que vem tudo vai melhorar  
só mais alguns anos e o mundo vai mudar  
ainda temos tempo até tudo explodir  
quem sabe quanto vai durar

não deixe nada pra depois, não deixe o tempo passar  
não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
porque semana que vem pode nem chegar  
pra depois, não deixe o tempo passar  
não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
porque semana que vem pode nem chegar

a partir de amanhã eu vou discutir  
da próxima vez eu vou questionar  
na segunda eu começo a agir  
só mais duas horas pra eu decidir

não deixe nada pra depois, não deixe o tempo passar  
não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
porque semana que vem pode nem chegar  
pra depois, não deixe o tempo passar  
não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
porque semana que vem pode nem chegar

esse pode ser o último dia de nossas vidas  
última chance de fazer tudo ter valido a pena  
diga sempre tudo que precisa dizer  
arrisque mais pra não se arrepender  
nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo  
e esse mundo já faz muito tempo  
o futuro é o presente e o presente já passou  
o futuro é o presente e o presente já passou

nada pra depois, não deixe o tempo passar  
não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
porque semana que vem pode nem chegar  
pra depois, não deixe o tempo passar  
não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
porque semana que vem pode nem chegar (Semana que vem-Pitty)

Filia: Tá legal! E então? Doeu?

Kai: Afff, não, né?

Filia: Hmmm, bem, vejamos quem será o próximo a cantar... Ray! (pegando mais um papel) Ei, cade o Ray?

Emily: Foi se trocar

Filia: Cumé qui é? Ah, me lembrei! É que o Ray vai ter de se trocar para cantar a música! (vê o Ray vestido tudo preto) Ray, já chegou?

Ray: Sim ouvi sua voz quando você falou meu nome.

Filia: Tá bom. Que música 'cê vai cantar?

Ray: Eu vou cantar a música "Nobody is Home", da Avril Lavigne.

Ray: I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way she felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
there's no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find, what you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place

She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah. (Nobody is Home - Avril Lavigne)

Filia: Ah, mas não tá tão ruim assim, meu! Bem, acho que última é a Emily.

Emily: Nem precisa falar! Vou é cantar a música "American Idiot", do Green Day

Emily: Don't want to be an American Idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
Can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be ok  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Maybe I am the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be ok  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Don't want to be an American Idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
Calling out to Idiot America

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be ok  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue (American Idiot - Green Day)

Filia: Uau! Mas que legal meu! Agora, vamos para a parte mais esperada da estréia! É uma banda que se chama DNAlissen! Que venha todos os integrantes da banda!

Tyson, Max, Lee, Ozuma e Mariam caminham até a Filia.

Filia: Por que o nome DNAlissen?

Tyson: Por nada, ele foi apenas uma opção. Ele foi o nome que pensamos para o nome da banda. E vamos tocar a música "A história do mamute Reloaed" (continuação do hit da internet "A história do mamute")

Filia: Mas quais são as suas posições?

Tyson: Simples. Eu sou o vocal, o Max é o guitarrista, o Lee é o baixista, a Mariam é a DJ e o Ozuma é o baterista.

Toda a banda vai para as suas posições e começam a tocar a música.

Ozuma: E é um, e é um, e dois e três e...

El Mamut Reloaded

Tyson: EN LA HISTORIA PASADA EL MAMUT SE MURIO  
NOS DIO TANTA TERNURA LO QUE EL POBRE PASO  
Y POR ESO ES QUE AHORA LO VAMOS A AYUDAR  
PARA QUE ESTE MAMUT PUEDA RESUCITAR  
Max: ME PARECE BUENA IDEA JOVEN!  
Todos: VIVO, EL MAMUT DE NUEVO VIVO (bis)

Tyson: UN MAMUT CHIQUITITO QUERIA CANTAR  
PROBABA Y PROBABA Y NO PODIA CANTAR  
LA CHUCHI SU AMIGA LO QUISO AYUDAR  
CON EL 13 EN EL POTO LO HIZO CANTAR  
Lee: ESE MAMUT DE AHÍ, ME ARRECHA ME ARRECHA!  
Todos: TOMATE, LE CAYO HARTO TOMATE (bis)

Tyson: UN MAMUT CHIQUITITO QUERIA GOBERNAR  
TRATABA Y TRATABA Y NO PODIA GOBERNAR  
VINO CHOLEDO JUNTO CON ELIAN KARP  
Y AMBOS DIJERON VAMOS A GOBERNAR  
Mariam: VAMOS A PONER EL MAMUT A TRABAJAR CARAJO!  
Todos: GOLPE, AL MAMUT LE HICIERON GOLPE(bis)

Tyson: UN MAMUT CHIQUITITO QUERIA VIOLAR  
TRATABA Y TRATABA Y NO PODIA VIOLAR  
MAX ALVAREZ SU AMIGO LO QUIZO AYUDAR  
Y EN SU CONSULTORIO SE DISPUSO A ENSEÑAR  
Ozuma: VIOLADOR! VIOLADOR!  
Todos: CHIFADO, AL MAMUT SE LO CHIFARON (bis)

Tyson: UN MAMUT CHIQUITITO QUERIA EXPERIMENTAR  
PROBABA Y PROBABA Y NO PODIA EXPERIMENTAR  
VINO CACHO SU AMIGA Y LO QUISO AYUDAR  
CON NAAMIN TIMOYCO LO HIZO EXPERIMENTAR  
Max: MEJOR BUSCATE UN MAMUT ZAPATON!  
OE TE SALIO NATURAL!  
Todos: CHIVO, EL MAMUT SE VOLVIO CHIVOBIS

Tyson: UN MAMUT CHIQUITITO SE QUERIA SUICIDAR  
TRATABA Y TRATABA Y NO SE PODIA SUICIDAR  
ANDREA MONTENEGRO LO QUIZO AYUDAR  
Y DEL PUENTE VILLENA SE QUISIERON TIRAR  
Lee: NO LO HAGAS MAMUT! PIENSA EN TUS HIJOS!  
Todos: MIERDA, EL MAMUT SE HIZO MIERDA  
MIERDA, DE NUEVO SE HIZO MIERDA

Tyson: EL MAMUT SE FUE AL CIELO Y LA PUERTA TOCO  
SAN PEDRO LE DIJO QUE HACES ACA HUEVON  
YA VAN DOS CANCIONES QUE ERES TODO UN BRIBON  
REGRESA A CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA DE TU CANCION  
Mariam: DEJALO ENTRAR CONCHETUMARE!  
Todos: CHOTEADO, EL MAMUT SE FUE CHOTEADO (bis)

Tyson: EL MAMUT FUE AL INFIERNO OTRA NO LE QUEDO  
EL DIABLO LE DIJO: AYUDAME EN MI MISION  
CHORO, PASTRULO, VIOLADOR, MARICON,  
QUEMATE CONMIGO ENCENDAMOS EL FOGON  
Ozuma: ARDE MAMUT!

Max, Lee, Mariam e Ozuma: OE Y Q PASO CON EL MAMUT  
Tyson: EL MAMUT  
Q MAMUT?  
Todos: SE QUEMO, EL MAMUT SE QUEMO (bis)

Filia: AÊÊÊ! Muito bom! Vocês são feras!

DNAlissen: 'Brigado Filia!

Filia: E aí, quem cantou melhor? Mandem review para dar seu voto!


End file.
